


Rewards For Games Played

by Mswriter07



Category: Batman and Robin (Comics), Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Fluff, Light Smut, M/M, Michael Caine as Alfred, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 06:17:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16759594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: Superhero Romeo and Juliet - how Lex and Bruce didn't read the play and got it all wrong.





	Rewards For Games Played

Lex woke up in his cell in his orange pants and his white tank top with his left pectoral muscle bandaged and a sore back. He sat up slowly and looked at his cell and noticed that the cinderblock where he hit the wall hard had an outline of his shoulders and back of his head. He touched the back of his head and felt a knot the size of an egg and let a grin play on his lips. 

Batman had come and branded Lex as his and only his - the game had begun.

\------------------

Bruce Wayne arrived back at his house near Wayne Manor and found Alfred sitting with a glass of scotch in front of him and Bruce asked, “Rough night?”

“Are you done playing games, Mr. Wayne?” Alfred asked as he topped off his scotch glass.

“What are you talking about?” Bruce asked as he made his own drink.

“Playing around with that stupid, stupid boy. He is nothing but trouble and you fall for his spiel every time he opens his mouth.” Alfred sighed and took a sip.

“He is not a boy, very far from it Alfred.” Bruce replied with a crooked grin as he lifted his glass to his lips, his mind wandering to what he did the hour previous.

“You better be thinking with your bigger head. He tends to bait you with just a few words and you’re back to square one.” Alfred informed Bruce.

“He’s a fling Alfred.” Bruce said.

“Why did he end up in Arkham then?”

“We needed a small break, plus he can rest up for when he eventually gets out.”

“I don’t like that you bring him into your home. Who knows what he could be doing when we aren’t paying attention to him.”

“My house is safe and so is LexCorp. Whatever we’re doing, we do have certain rules we abide by. It makes the games funner.”

“So you are playing? What happened to growing up and becoming responsible?”

“I am responsible. We won’t ever marry and/or have babies so that’s responsible.” Bruce smirked.

Alfred shook his head and said, “He better be worth it in the end.” 

Bruce smirked and finished his wine before he headed into his bedroom. Inside he opened his bedside drawer and found the black ring box - Alfred will kill him. He closed the drawer and laid back on his bed and thought of when Lex would be next to him every night. Kids were out of the question though because their extracurricular jobs were too dangerous to have little feet running around. 

\-----------------------------------

A week later, a note appeared in Bruce’s office at Wayne Tower, and Bruce almost flipped his desk over with how quick he stood up. He grabbed his suit jacket and went down to his car in the parking garage. As he peeled out of the garage he pressed a button to call Alfred and instructed him to have his suit out and ready. Alfred asked, “Bringing out the night vigilante during the day. What happened?”

“White Knight broke into Arkham and is holding hostages.” Bruce growled.

“She’s holding Mr. Luthor hostage. That’s why you’re going to Arkham during the day.” Alfred deduced.

“Lex is one of them but it’s time I took her down permanently.” Bruce said as he took a sharp turn and pressed another button and he sped into the Batcave. As soon as he parked his car he was out and getting changed into his Bat costume. He went over to his Batmobile and he said, “I’ll call if I need anything.” Then he was off again.

Alfred shook his head and hoped that Bruce was careful. 

\----------------------------------

Batman arrived at Arkham Asylum within minutes and ran through the doors as he heard a commotion in the general dining area. He sprinted into the room and saw Lex sitting on a plastic chair with a white open robe with white boxer briefs on and his hands behind his back. No one was around Lex but Batman knew he needed to be careful as he walked carefully closer to where Lex sat on a small stage.

Batman heard a noise behind him and he turned around quickly. He saw a figure draped in a white robe, knee high boots, and white eye mask; her white hair flowing behind her as her merlot colored lips sneered in Batman’s direction. He noticed a pearl white curved scythe in her hand and did a quick calculation of weapons he had on him.  
She said, “So nice of you to join us. Poor Mr. Luthor needed his boyfriend to come save him.”

“What do you want?” Batman growled.

The White Knight started a slow circle around Batman and he turned as she walked. “Shall I decapitate the Bat like Superman was supposed to do a while ago or just shoot him.” The White Knight looked at Lex and said, “What do you think Lex? Do you still want the head of the Bat? Or did you get a soft spot for him?”

Lex just kept his calm exterior as she questioned him and his mouth shut. He knew Batman would get them out of this situation and maybe it would clear up any idiot thoughts they both have had lately. Batman pulled out a couple of his bat shaped throwing pieces and got them ready. 

“Letting your brute of a boyfriend answer for you then, I see. Well I’ll have to make sure he dies.”

“It’ll be you who dies today.” Batman said as he threw one of his bat pieces at the Knight. It stuck in her robe but no blood appeared. After Batman made the first move, White Knight spun and used a stray chair for momentum as she pushed herself off the ground. Her scythe sliced through the air and tore the edge of Batman’s cape as he jumped backwards. He grabbed the scythe and tried to wrestle it out of her hands. 

They wrestled to the floor and Lex had his bottom lip between his teeth as he watched them roll into the tables and chairs, both growling and panting at the other with insults on their tongues. He was rooting for Bruce but the White Knight was something to look at - he shook his head and got his head back in the game. He needed to survive so he could give Bruce a special engagement ring that he made himself with his special military grade metals in his lab. 

Batman eventually found some leverage and pinned the White Knight to the floor and got the scythe from her. He put it to her tanned throat and not caring about her look of terror he sliced her throat. Blood flowed over her hair and down her robes as she gasped a couple of times before her hand fell from her throat with her last breath. Batman stood up and tossed the scythe across the room before he went up to the stage to untie Lex and get him out of the building.

Outside Arkham, Batman put Lex inside his Batmobile and got in the driver’s side while Gotham City PD came to clean up and take care of the body of the White Knight. Batman took Lex’s hand after the top was closed over them and he laced their fingers together and squeezed. He then set them on the course back to Wayne Manor and the Batcave. Neither spoke the whole trip back but they knew what the other was thinking. 

He pressed his phone button and Alfred asked, “Are you safe and sound?”

“We’re on our way back to the house. Have one of Lex’s suits downstairs so he can dress properly.”

“Alright Master Wayne. See you when get here.” Then Alfred hung up the call.

“Alfred is bringing one of my suits into the Batcave? I’m surprised he didn’t sneer and get all haughty since he doesn’t like me and never will.”

“You do have clothes at my house so we might as well take advantage and the cave is cold this time of year and you’re not dressed for it.”

“Well I can just go upstairs and to your room for my clothes.”

“Our room and if you did that, then Alfred would be useless.”

“So you want to stay here in the depths of Gotham when I have a sleek and modern penthouse in Metropolis.”

“We can discuss living arrangements later. For now let’s just get home and relax with some wine.”

“That sounds good. Dinner and wine.” Lex said as he relaxed back in the seat while Bruce finished the drive home.

Bruce slid the Batmobile into its space and opened the top of the vehicle up. He got out and Lex followed behind him. Bruce took off his cowl and pulled Lex close. “Stay?”

“Yeah.”

Bruce leaned down and kissed Lex gently before he pulled back and said, “Grow your hair back.”

“I plan on it.” Lex said as he stepped back so Bruce could take off his costume. He wrapped the robe around himself tighter while Bruce pulled the body armor off. Once Bruce had removed all the relevant pieces, Lex wrapped his arms around Bruce and said, “Let’s go take a shower and enjoy some dinner.”

“Sounds good.” 

After their shower, the two fall into bed still damp, as they continued to cling to each other. Lex straddled Bruce’s waist and leaned down to kiss him. He ground against Bruce’s hips and Bruce moaned as he watched his lover roll his hips as he reached for the side drawer. Lex pulled out the lube and the black box that was next to him.  
“What’s this?” Lex asked turning the box over in his hand.

Bruce caught his hand and flipped the box open. “Will you marry me?”

Lex looked at the ring then Bruce. He quirked his mouth up and said, “We’re on the same page. Yes I will.” 

Bruce smiled as Lex slid the ring on and pulled him down for a kiss. “I love you.”

“Love you more and your ring is back at LexCorp in my private safe.” Lex said as he nuzzle and nipped along Bruce’s jaw. 

Alfred came into Bruce’s room early the next morning and saw the two tangled in the sheets and Lex’s head resting on Bruce's chest with his left hand on Bruce’s shoulder. Alfred rolled his eyes and left a few finger foods and orange juice for when they woke up for breakfast. He wasn't surprised to finally see Lex wearing the engagement ring that Bruce had bought almost a year prior. While he was happy for Bruce, he would just have to compromise about this situation and hope that Bruce didn't get too entangled by Lex’s webs. 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Summary of the White Knight -- A mysterious being of light who seeks to battle the darkness of Gotham City, White Knight targeted the relatives of Arkham Asylum inmates in order to save their souls by dressing them as angels and forcing them to commit suicide. As a very resourceful and inventive serial killer, White Knight's ultimate goal is to kill Arkham inmates.
> 
> The summary is from Wiki dealing with DC comics and I decided that a female version would be a nice touch to this short fic. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
